Zachary Foley
Zachary "Zach" Foley (b. December 8, 2047) is a mutant-atlantean hybrid, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Oliver Foley and Lana McKenzie, and the grandson of Elixir, Crystal Summers, Atlantean King Namor and Marrina Smallwood. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jonin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. His most notable power is the utilisation of earth- and yang-natured chakra to create Crystal Release. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2058 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Dracomon, and a bearer of the Crest of Truth. Zachary is a member of the Foley family, the Summers family, the Grey family, the McKenzie family and the Atlantean Royal Family. 'History' Early Years Zachary Christopher Foley was born on December 8, 2047 on Hawaii and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Oliver Foley and Lana McKenzie. He is of English, French and Japanese heritage. Zachary is the younger brother of Alaka'i, and the older twinbrother of Isabella. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Zachary is an Omega-Level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is violet, and whenever he uses his powers a violet Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Zachary possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Zachary is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Zachary has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Biokinesis: Zachary is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Thus, he is theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches, allowing him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He hasn't reached his full healing potential yet. Currently he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair and skin colour, implanting physical characteristics or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. *''Event Negation:'' Zachary has the ability to create a healing aura. It surrounds something and returns it to the way it was before it was destroyed. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Zach hasn't witnessed. When this power is used, h can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in his shield. His ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that he repels the damage within a limited area. In other words, he returns a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were in before taking damage. Zachary fully restored Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing. Avery describes this as "The Rejection of Events". His ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to his target. It is an ability that returns his target to its former state, no matter what has happened to them. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Zachary may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Zachary's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Zachary is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Zachary can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Zachary does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Zachary dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Zachary possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Zachary is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Zachary has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team ?) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Oliver Foley, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Zachary has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Philip holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, and a member of the Generation X, Zachary is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Zachary is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Zachary is trained and excels in astral combat. Master Archer: Gifted Surfer: Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Due to his mingled bloodline of Atlantean and human breeding a number of natural dependence and unique vulnerabilities has occurred. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Zachary's physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Zachary's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Zachary has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Pollution: If Zachary is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Zachary carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Dracomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Zachary carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Truth around his neck. This allows his Dracomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Zachary purchased an ?" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2058. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Foley family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Biokinetics Category:Healers Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Crystal Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:House of Phoenix Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Uchiha clan Category:Twins Category:Atlanteans Category:Royalty Category:Fish Mimicry Category:McKenzie family Category:Zoopaths Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Characters born in 2047 Category:Ravenclaws Category:English